


Controlled

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: - in public regina controls cady but in private Cady is a super dominant to Regina.A prompt from FandomIsOhana.





	Controlled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomisOhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/gifts).



“Yes Dear...”

Cady is quiet, content to obey what Regina wants. They always act like this in public, Regina controls everything, but Cady doesn’t mind. She doesn’t mind because she knows, if she waits, she will have her turn. 

They walk, they shop, finally they return home. She is quiet as they enter the house, helping put away the shopping, heading to the bedroom. She isn’t pushy, not yet, but she knows Regina will follow her, the girl is willing, after all, to let Cady control her. 

Regina settles, naked, on the bed. She is not in control here, she is not the dominant one, and she loves it. Cady smiles, moving over her lover, kissing her with force, a clear claim of ‘mine’ going unspoken. They balance, and, if Regina is honest, she loves when Cady controls her, pushing her to her limit and making her cry out. 

“Come for me...”

“Yes Dear...”

Regina barely breathes the words, soon coming undone, as she always does.


End file.
